


i will follow you into the dark

by cherrylipped



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, I'm really bad at tagging, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Sunsets, lots of love, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1922739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylipped/pseuds/cherrylipped
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Italy and Germany like to watch the sunset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i will follow you into the dark

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of [this](http://writingexercises.co.uk/images/randomimage/sunset.jpg) picture, and the title was taken from "I Will Follow You into the Dark" by Death Cab for Cutie.

_Interfused with the rays of light came the shadows._ Feli liked to think of it that way - how everything that came from the sun was wrapped together like a gift in a box. Whether it was sunrise or sunset, everything came together, tied with a bow. The thought was fairly complex to those around him (especially for a person who came off as dense), but it was - somehow - also very simple. It made sense. Without sunlight, there would be no shadows to hide the shady strangers that robbed the street at night.

He felt tired, his bones feeling so heavy that even caffeine couldn’t help - it’d only make his head hurt and make him sick to the stomach with the way it made him feel so aware of everything. It was a bit of a nuisance - all he wanted to do was stay up and feel the warm heat of the sunset against his tan skin. Home in Italy was always like this, even on bad days. He came home and everything settled into itself.

So when he came home, he’d wait an hour until Luddy was finally home, kicking off his shoes and making himself comfortable. (He only ever did this around the Italian. He liked to be professional, but Feliciano was the most casual person he knew and so after so many years of knowing the kid, he just gave up his usual stance and showed the other side of himself.) Feli loved to make meals beforehand, although sometimes (like this time around) he’d just grab some takeout somewhere and hope the German was in the mood.

Sitting out on the deck, they sit on a chair, watching the sun leave for the night as they ate off of fancy plates and speaking to each other in a way that they can’t with anyone else. It was only ever around sunset when they spoke so deeply - it was perfect timing, to be honest.

The Italian would somehow end up in Ludwig’s lap (they don’t really know how it happens, it just does). Most of the time, the blond will have a beer, and Feli will make sure to mess with his hair enough to take it down. He liked it better down, to be honest - it brought out this sexy look and he couldn’t explain it, but he loved it. It was great.

When the sun goes down, they’ll wait until they’re both too tired to function, with the German just a tad bit drunk (his breathing slows down, this is how Feli knows), so they’ll head to bed. The Italian sheds off his clothes slowly, left in only his boxers before he slides under the covers. They were too cold for his liking, but he knew soon enough that the covers would eventually get warm when they finally trapped his body heat and the right amount of cuddling had occurred (Feli’s the only one who really initiates it - the German is much too uptight to ever do that).

They talk like lovers and laugh with sleep sprinkling their eyes, and they’ll drift a few times before they finally fall dead against the pillows. And even when the conversations get deep, they make sure to love each other in the morning.


End file.
